Wesley Stromberg
Wesley Stromberg is one of the members of Emblem3. While the band is currently on hiatus, Welsey is currently working on a solo album. Background Wesley was born Wesley Trent Stromberg on December 6, 1994 to Lariane and William Stromberg. He has 2 sisters (Brianna and Brooke) a brother (Keaton) and two nephews (Issac and Rory). His uncle is Robert Stromberg who was the director for the film Maleficent. His parents divorced when he was young. He was born in Seqium, Washington. Band Beginnings Wesley was involved with several bands before forming Emblem3. His first band was called Deffered Prosecution. His next band was called American Scholars. Finally he formed the band Emblem3 with Kenny, Kyle, Drew and Keaton. He initially forced Keaton into the band, but Keaton stayed with it (even though he quit the band once). Wesley was very devoted to the band and wanted to share their music with the world. They first auditioned for America's Got Talent ''but dropped out at last minute, deciding it wasn't right for them. They later auditioned for ''The X Factor (USA) ''after getting a call saying that they should audition. They auditioned with their original song Sunset Blvd. They got through the audtion and finish 4th on the show. The show gave the band exposure and finally gave them an oppurtunity to share their music with the world,Wesley's dream. Wesley also writes his own songs, some which can be find on Youtube. List of Wesley's songs Personal life He was dating Carly Miner who is Kyle Miner's (previous Emblem3 member) sister. They have been dating since Wesley got into ''The X Factor ''in 2012. They broke up in March 2014. He is dating actress Amber Montana who plays Taylor Hathaway on the Nickelodeon series Haunted Hathaways as of April, 2016. Gallery Wesley 1.jpg wesley 2.jpg wesley 6.jpg wesly 4.jpg wesley5.jpg Wesley passion shirt.jpg Trivia *Wesley's hobbies is going to the gym and surfing. *He formed the band 'Deffered Prosecution' when he was 11. *'The Peaceful Warrior' is one of his favorite books. *His biggest pet peeve is washing the dishes. *His favorite album is Sublime self-titled album *His first solo EP was called 'Bite Your Lip and Take It' *His favorite colors are blue and red *He loves wearing snapbacks *He used to be a quarterback when he was in school *He became the main singer of 'American Scholars' when he was 13 *One of his favorite movies is ''Star Wars. *His favorite restaurant is Sushi On Fire. *His favorite food when he was a kid was pizza. *His favorite genre of music used to be rock but it has changed to rap as he grown older. *He was the first member of the band to move to Huntington Beach to pursue a music career. *He has an iPhone 6 *His first kiss was in first grade during a game of tag. He tagged the girl with his lips. *His Snapchat is 'wessnappinchats' *He is a vegan as of late 2015 *He loves beer and sushi. *He is an amazing bowler and once scored 116. *He has his own app of free music. *He has his own protien powder called "Vita Lyfe" on his website. Category:Emblem3 Category:People